<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Richie's ass gets destroyed by dummythiccagender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530425">Richie's ass gets destroyed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummythiccagender/pseuds/dummythiccagender'>dummythiccagender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Barebacking, Bottom Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie Tozier Rights, Creampie, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smoking, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Unsafe Sex, but they're not drunk, like that's really basically all this is but with jokes, they're feelings to me at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummythiccagender/pseuds/dummythiccagender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just talking with friend in our smut discord chat and I made this. For the little plot there is:<br/>Eddie gets divorced and the day of this he fucks Richie no lube up the ass in a fucking alleyway.<br/>Either way my dudes pleasure use condoms and lube. Safe sex is good this is fan fiction.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Richie's ass gets destroyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night had been long, the flames would soon be sparked as this ship began to sail. Eddie had finalized his divorced with Myra that day and the losers had decided to celebrate. A night out in NYC as everyone visited Eddie to support him. The bar was open for business and with the celebrations they all sat at a table put together for bigger groups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly and Ben had shown up first while Richie had came next anxious as hell with the idea of Eddie dating again. Sure he’d already gone on a few dates while working on the divorce, but now it really meant he could have any woman he wanted. It broke his heart, but if Eddie was happy, he was too. His feet anxiously tapped as he sat with the couple waiting for the others to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rich it’s gonna be fine.” Bev repeated sipping her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And- And here me out it’s better than fine. Eddie is single and you can really ask him out if you wanted to. Or well at least tell him your feelings-” Ben rambled trying to make light of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Ben is trying to say is that you have one less thing holding you two back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie is straight. He married a woman, he’s gone on dates with girls, he isn’t into me.” Richie’s hand couldn’t stop moving as he spoke. “I’m fine with that now let’s talk about something else! Like how you two- MIKE! HI!” Mike gave Richie a look before sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey trashmouth… What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was just about to ask-” Slowly everyone had come. Eddie was second to last as Bill showed up last like normal. Eddie even though Stan had been sitting next to Richie insisted on sitting next to him. Stan didn’t object as he didn’t want to be bombarded with stupid fake excuses. He knew Eddie’s true feelings without even having the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The losers drank all night long telling stories. Exchanges of looks, slight touches of hands, the words by accidentally spoken, and the many many blow job shots from Richie made the heat start with sparks starting. At one point Richie laid his legs on Eddie’s lap which made Eddie blush to his ears as he pushed Richie’s legs quickly. Everyone laughed, but something Richie saw change everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie had fucking popped one. A little cub in his pants appeared. Eddie was looking on at Richie when it had appeared so he couldn’t get it from the obviously double d’s waitress. So unless the picture behind him was Eddie’s kink there was some hope sparked. Richie gulped and went on with the night pretending to have not noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t till Richie went out for a smoke break that the flames would really start. It was a winter day in NYC as it was pretty decently cold out. Usually Eddie wouldn’t dare go out without at least two jackets on screaming about hypothermia, but he was unlearning that behavior. But to see him in only a hoodie, his jeans, and slightly tight v neck shirt was a lot for Richie. Cigarette lit Eddie’s eyed him for a second. Getting uncomfortably close Eddie said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know those are horrible for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m cutting down on them, but at least I know I’m living longer than forty might as well live my life well.” Richie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’d really like you to live to fifty as well asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would you want that?” Richie asked with a sarcastic tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I want to do something with you which would really disappoint me if you die young after it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it that the spaghetti man wishes to-” Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Richie by the shirt and kissed him. Richie’s eyes wide and awe struck he almost forgot about the whole kissing back part. It wasn’t long, but every second, every moment, every missed shot, every crying at night about be gay, every girl he had to kiss to protect himself, every moment he thought Eddie was gonna die, it all went away. It was all replaced by this kiss. No more pain just this kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When inevitable Eddie needed to breathe he pulled away. Panting like he’d run a marathon Richie look dumb struck at Eddie. There was a silence and a stare between the two as these breathe could be seen in the winter air. At this Eddie grabbed his emergency fake inhaler and started to inhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck I thought you got over that shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just kissed and that’s the first thing you ask? It’s fake, it's for habit dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well should we talk about the kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s not.” Eddie kissed Richie again and Richie closed his eyes again this time as they backed up into the nearby alleyway. It was sloppy and a mess as Eddie backed Richie against the stone wall. Eddie’s mouth left Richie’s mouth and went down on his neck. Richie gasped at the surprise attack, but wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something interesting was found though by Eddie as he tried to remove Richie’s layers to get lower down. Richie’s face turned bright red as he looked the other way when Eddie found the lingerie that was covered up by his huge button up shirt and t-shirt under it. Eddie covered his mouth for a second and Richie thought he’d really blown it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see Richie had been fulfilling a bet he’d made with Bev. He planned on making a joke about it to reveal by the end of the night showing off that he did it, but here he is now. Eddie Kaspbrak the man of his dreams that he had wet dreams about before he even realized who he was. Dreams of a misty figure that looked just like him touching him, fucking him, and fucking him up filled his deep dark desires. And he might have just ruined it with some stupid navy blue lingerie he got off some random australian website.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Eddie said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Eds it’s not what you think! Me and Bev we-” Richie tried putting his words together as he tried forming his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, how can one person be so hot? I mean I already thought this was gonna be great, you know the whole fulfilling of a crush I’ve had since I was like ten, but this is perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Eds has a little thing for lingerie. I’ll make that mental note.” Richie jokily dropped his shirt like a stripper. Slowly he dropped his outer hawaiian to his wrists and pulled his semi see through t-shirt up above his pecks which were covered by a bra. Eddie though still had direct access to his nipples and he went for it. Mouth on nipple and hand groping the other he went to town on Richie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie was never good at keeping his mouth shut. He also was never good at being quiet. With this information in mind Richie let out a loud moan. His neck marked up already Richie and Eddie both remembered Richie’s status as a celebrity probably at the same point. Eddie quickly took his right hand and placed it over Richie’s mouth. He removed his other hand from his left nipple and shushed Richie who simply nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie went back to work. Richie started panting again. This was different as he could moan if he wanted to and not have to pant. Thing is he’d rather be caught dead than a paparazzi finding him with Eddie right now. Eddie started going lower and lower on Richie’s stomach now. Richie stopped him for a moment. He grabbed Eddie by the head and asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I need to know from here, what do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda was hoping, but you don’t need to if you don’t want to, if I could fuck you?” Eddie sheepishly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t have any lube on me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit you’re right. I’m so stupid-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that’s fine. I’m just trying to figure out if I have anything I need to show to in person within the next couple of days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asked, rolling his eyes again for like the eighth time this night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow doc I would’ve thought you’d know if a man gets fucked raw he will have back pain. Especially at my age.” Eyes wide Eddie understood that he was gonna still get with Richie no lube needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a condom on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s no lube on me why would I have a condom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Point taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp I can just switch two meetings around and I’ll be good. But you better be in my room when I wake up.” Richie said with a nervous chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m the kind of person to do a hit and run on your ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Either way let me have at yours.” Richie looked down to the obviously hard cock inside of Eddie’s pants. “I’d like at least something there while getting rammed.” Eddie didn’t need a minute to think he just acted. Undo his belt and pants Richie pulled down Eddie’s Calvin Kline boxer briefs. Richie on his knees saw how hard Eddie was up close and personal. Richie licked his lips, out his hand at his base, and went off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie licked the tip of Eddie’s dick while his hand did some work. ‘Salty already?’ Richie thought. He shrugged and opened his mouth to take in Eddie. Eddie let out a groan. Eddie looked down to see Richie bob his head on his dick. Was this reality? Was Eddie really having Richie Trashmouth Tozier suck him off in an alleyway? Take him back a year ago, ignoring the fact he was in denial about being gay, he would’ve never even be in an alley. Now here he was feeling like a twenty year old getting his dick wet for his childhood crush/one his best friends. Hopefully that status had changed by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie finally was quiet as his mouth kept at work around Eddie’s dick. Eddie had pleasure peel through him as his hips naturally started to buck. Richie debated just let him cum inside his mouth, but he was gonna go big or go home. So one last taste of Eddie before taking his cock out Richie looked up to Eddie. Eddie looked like he was exploding with red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit Rich- do you want me to or should you?” Eddie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I or you do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… Open you up…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right forgot about that. You do it chief.” Eddie squinted at Richie who was gonna call him names throughout sex. Richie got off his knees and pulled down his pants to show off the blue panties he wore. Probably either the best or worst part was that there was a hole already there for his little area. Eddie rather enjoyed this and could’t wait to explore more lingerie in the future, but for right now he was focused on trying to finger Richie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie pulled down the panties slightly and put one hand on Richie’s cheek to spread it out. Eddie felt himself somehow physically get harder if that was possible. One deep breath in and exhale out he put his mouth to Richie’s asshole. His tongue started to explore first around the butt, but soon enough it came inside. Exploring Richie was something Eddie had wanted to do since he’d seen him at the Jade. Such a tall man, such a tall slut looking for someone to fill his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie looked at the bricks in front of him biting his lips trying not to scream out in pleasure. Eddie soon added some fingers to the equation. Eddie’s hands weren’t small, but they weren’t big either; they were just right. They scissored around inside him and it took everything inside of Richie not to cum untouched right there and then. Richie’s mouth watered as though a burger and fries were right under him. Eddie started at that thought to no longer spread Richie’s cheek, play around with his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie removed himself from Richie and stood straight up. He looked at Richie bent over and aligned his cock to his ass. He teased the rim of Rich’s asshole. Eddie’s heart raced just as fast as Richie’s did. Slowly he entered inside of Richie. Without being able to control himself, Richie, let out another moan and his hands tightened into a fist. It hurt like hell, but this was worth it for Richie. Nothing was stopping him from feeling the pleasure of Eddie’s cock slowly getting deeper and deeper inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eddie fully entered Richie he stopped for a moment for Richie to get comfortable around his full length. Eddie’s hand moved to give Richie a few quick pumps. Richie felt on fire with the blissful mix of pain and pleasure taking over him. Eddie then slowly started to move again. He took it slow, but Richie wanted it hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie please fuck- Please hurry up.” Richie let out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go faster you little slut?” Eddie asked. Richie tightened up a bit. “Oh so you do like being called a whore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Richie said looking up while Eddie still was at his normal slow speed. That changed with as suddenly Eddie slammed into Richie. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it you said? I couldn’t hear you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck?” Eddie humped harder into him again. “Shit- I said shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll take note of your dom side fucking hell.” Eddie laughed with Richie’s smile. He started to pick up pace as Richie requested. While he fucked Richie harder and harder Eddie knew this man might have a bit of trouble walking home. This didn’t matter to Richie as he was too busy enjoying Eddie fuck him like nothing mattered. It was also then Eddie realizing they hadn’t agreed on where Eddie would be allowed to cum. It was more of a pressing matter now as Eddie felt himself starting to get close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie started to have precum let it’s way out. He could feel the tension grow inside of him. Eddie was slamming into him faster and fast. The flames were ravaging him inside. Feeling wild Eddie with one hand now on the wall the other holding Richie Eddie grinned getting an idea. He pulled out of Richie, who wined at the action, and turned Richie around so he was facing Eddie. Soon enough Eddie reinserted his cock inside of Richie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Eddie~” Richie moaned out. He looked in Eddie’s eyes and saw the lust filling up and kissed him. Eddie kissed back with tongue, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to cum inside or somewhere else?” Eddie asked, breaking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me your cum dump Eds.” Richie was met with a kiss on the lips as the pace picked up faster than before. Eddie started to jerk off Richie. Now Eds started to cum inside of Richie with his dick pulsating inside. This was more than enough to trigger Richie to reach his limit. As Richie was being filled up by Eddie’s love, Richie’s ‘love’ dispersed inside of Eddie’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two both finished they were panting like dogs. Worn out from the flames Richie pulled up his pants which were definitely gonna have cum stains with Eddie’s jizz leaking out from him. Eddie as well fixed up his clothes. Soon enough they both looked like they did before except for: Richie was wearing Eddie’s hoodie around his waist (tightly) and they looked disheveled, but in high spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what now?” Richie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can’t just leave…” Eddie replied on the same wavelength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean we’ve been gone for how long now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well we’re gonna draw attention if leaving without a word. They can’t know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we’re a thing now? Wait, we are something now, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit we’re a thing now. I don’t want to hide that I want to hide the fact we just fucking barebacked in a god damn alleyway on the streets on New York City! God it’s disgusting here maybe we should’ve waited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I think this is gonna make for an amazing fucking sketch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richard Tozier I swear to everything high above if people find out we fucked in an alleyway right after our first kiss I will never forgive you.” Eddie spoke this without checking his surroundings first. Thing is the losers were a tad worried about the pair while Stan got a bit of an idea of what was going on. With this he decided it would be funny to take a picture of them kissing to jokingly mock them for not doing so earlier on. So when Stan stood there in the front of the alleyway looking a tad shocked at what he heard Eddie say both Richie and Eddie’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stan it’s not what you think-” Eddie yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Richie didn’t just fuck in an alleyway the day of your divorce being finalized while five of your best friends waited inside of a bar for you two when we thought it was just gonna be you talking to Richie while he needed a smoke break?” Stan replied now crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s exactly right Stan the man.” Richie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day at Richie’s hotel, Richie laid on his bed groaning in pain as his back felt like utter shit. Eddie was folding Richie’s clothes and cleaning the trashmouth’s horrible messy room. Richie had only been there for two nights out of his week and yet it seemed to be like a natural disaster hit. Eddie had gotten him a heated blanket for his back. Richie had called Steve and explained that he was ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>really sick today and couldn’t make any meetings</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Steve when hearing this freaked out a bit on the phone, but allowed it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>